


16 mm

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: 16 mm camera, 16mm film used as rope, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Butt Slapping, Claws, Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Fan Art, Filming, Gags, Hallucinating, Illustration, JustFuckMeUp, M/M, Mask, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Scratching, Teeth, The Great Red Dragon fucks Hannibal Lecter, hog tied, hood, movie camera, pencil drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolarhyde shoots Hannibal a second time in the cliff-top hideaway, this time on his 16mm camera (hnnnnnnrrrrr)</p>
<p>While he bleeds out from the bullet wound, Dolarhyde ties him snuggly into position with his film and proceeds to bite the fuck out of his arse, claw his skin and fuck him.</p>
<p>Will was going to be tied to Hannibal at the same time so that Dolarhyde could pull out of one into the other and mix it all up a bit, I ran out of time though.</p>
<p>This scene fits in after the big smashed window entrance and before the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 mm

[On my tumblr here](http://theseavoices.tumblr.com/post/145755944916/this-was-going-to-be-both-will-and-hannibal)

 


End file.
